This invention relates in general to breathing apparatus and in particular to a new and useful protective helmet and breathing mask with interconnectable means.
Wearing of protective helmets has become a matter of course. Frequently, a protective breathing mask is to be put on in addition. For this purpose, the mask and the helmet must be adapted to each other. It must be ensured that the helmet will not prevent the mask from being put on quickly, in a simple manner, and securely. Strappings on the mask would be a serious obstacle.
A prior art protective helmet combined with a breathing mask through a disengageable connection does permit the fixing of a strapless mask to a protective helmet which is already put on, however, this cannot be done single-handedly. The helmet is equipped with a locking mechanism comprising pins on each temple side, which can be pivoted to engage opposite snap seats extending about parallel to the mask rim. The pin is guided in an eccentric bore of a rotary body, and is pushed by a compression spring from the locking mechanism into the opposite snap seat. The pin is guided on the rotary body in a triangular opening of a gripping sleeve, through a dog. To put it on, the mask is pushed onto the face. The locking pins engage the snap seats on both sides. By turning the gripping sleeves, the rotary bodies and thus the pins are taken along. They pull the mask to the face due to the motion in the snap seats (German Pat. No. 2 54 979).
This prior art mechanism cannot be handled by one hand alone. Both hands are needed for a simultaneous and uniform fitting of the mask.
In another prior art protective mask combined with a protective helmet, no mask harness is provided, however, the mask is of usual design. The two parts are connected to each other by mechanisms comprising a catch bell on the helmet and a coupling pin on the mask. The pins are introduced into the bell and engage, through snap balls, a catch groove where they are held locked. The parts are separated from each other by pushing an unlocking mechanism, with the snap balls yielding radially, in the direction of the pin axis. The catch bells are secured to the helmet by clamping pins through which they can be adjusted in position. The mask already put on is sealed by tightening the pins (German Pat. No. 26 40 701).
Here again, both hands are needed for putting the mask on. Bulky parts are needed on the helmet to effect the connection, namely the catch bell with the clamping pins. This makes the helmets generally unsuitable for being connected to breathing masks.